


Davoth.

by InvidiaSaunder



Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom: Eternal, The Ancient Gods DLC
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merge, Multi, Oral Sex, Psychology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Hail to the true king of Jekkad.
Relationships: Dark Lord / Doom Slayer, Dark Lord / Doom Slayer / Marauder(s), Marauder(s) / Doom Slayer
Kudos: 9





	Davoth.

_\- Where are you going so hard, my poor light brother?_

The Slayer flinches, responding to a quiet, insinuating voice that sounded as if from the depths of a tense head. From the near moment when he personally destroyed the life sphere of the supreme deity, this whisper, as if emboldened by impunity, became louder and louder, addressing directly the culprit of the interrupted cycle of all celestial worlds. Looking back, the warrior often pondered about the hologram he had seen years earlier, in which the fallen scientist nervously communicated with her Infernal master, blinded by his ruthless, but twisting like greedy tentacles voice, effortlessly forcing a dying person to do the demon's wishes. And now the Marine himself felt in the place of the dead Olivia.

_\- You are so tired. Sit down and rest. Your journey has been too long._

Biting his lips, the Doom Soldier shakes his head in a desperate attempt to chase away his doppelganger and raises his sore gaze with difficulty, peering into the floating outlines of the shale rocks. The legs seemed to be wadded, and only the right armor, like a properly functioning exoskeleton, supported the tired body, whose dense frame still gave the opportunity to somehow go forward. He is tired. He was tired so much that it seemed, take off the praetorian plates - and he will fall right here, on bare stones, curling up into a ball with only one instinctive desire to sleep. The lowered barrel of the shotgun emits a disgusting grinding sound against the rock, leaving dust and scratches on the blood-stained metal. Despite the eternal risk of being attacked by another stream of demonic creatures, the weakened hands did not hold heavy weapons.

_\- Don't be so stubborn, dear child._

Ghostly palms tenderly embrace from the back, returning their materiality with every second, until someone else's warmth becomes palpable. Reborn in a physical body, the Dark Lord, like the biblical Snake, easily overcame internal barriers, settling in the very heart, so alive and responsive, despite the thick layer of rough armor. For some reason, his appearance does not cause either anger or fear, as if subconsciously a person was aware of the illogical, but no less natural, correctness of what was happening. Resigned to the inevitable, the Slayer does not hold back a bitter laugh in response to too clear approval from the outside - everyone he met in recent years only wished to stop the campaign that interfered with their plans, but not the long-awaited, more than deserved, _suffered peace of mind in a rebellious soul._

_Or?..._

__\- Close your eyes and imagine what you would like to return the most.__

_The reigning darkness graciously gives the illusion of security, and the viscous, sticky dope helps to easily visualize the distant mountainous terrain, with its fresh wind and the singing of unearthly birds, whose wings whistled through the cold sky, reflected in vague silhouettes on the smooth surface of the rocks. The cool air is filled with the clang of heavy armor and the rattle of weapons on a slippery stone - turning his head to the sound, the Marine with trembling joy notices a detachment of elite chosen ones of the Night Guard approaching him, not yet bearing the imprint of an indelible vice. The bright eyes of the people who accepted his restless essence burn with gratitude and vague longing, and the latter tore from the inside with cruel force, forcing him to almost pull his hands forward, in a naive desire to touch the vision of a departed family._

__\- Brothers. Very well.__

_Sweet bliss carries along, dissolving the desire to wake up. Ghostly images, albeit irretrievably lost in oblivion, still warmed the wounded heart, and the man involuntarily leaned towards his long-dead comrades, no longer realizing the border between reality and deceitful sleep. Closer, closer, and suddenly the Guardians themselves stepped forward, surrounding them in a tight ring on all sides, to smile again and wrap them in a welcoming, ice-cold embrace._

_Cold as ice, and at the same time hotter than hell. Opening his eyes, the Slayer shakes his head, chasing away the cruel obsession, and in bewilderment notices in front of him the entire transformed detachment of the once brave warriors of the Argent. The lord of the demons, it seemed, was not surprised by the tacit recognition, and therefore only smiled invisibly, enjoying such an acute reaction from the fellow who had chosen the path of Light. The pain of loss, resignation to the inevitable, a dull feeling of duty beating on the chest - under the influence of dexterous hands, bitter emotions twist like threads into a single, completely new pattern, and the Marine exhaustedly drops a heavy shotgun to the ground, giving an unspoken confession to their cruel fate. Encouraged by an unexpected acceptance, the Guardians who fell to the side of sin silently touched their dead hands to their faces and bodies, helping to get rid of heavy plates in the same way as a dried cocoon was torn to pieces in order to reveal a new and trembling creature. Layer by layer, a rough carapace fell, exposing tanned skin to the gaze of his eyes burning in a single flame, and the ruler allows himself to press dry lips to the base of his neck, devoid of tattoos, in order to quietly step aside in the next moment, allowing his subjects to free the rebellious double from his eternal, but completely useless shackles. A moment's doubt worries only once, when sharp claws inadvertently touch the inner surface of the bare thighs, and the person shudders nervously, for a moment returning the ability to soberly assess what is happening. However, fleeting anxiety easily disappears under the influence of hot hands and deep, almost desperate in its desire to quickly merge with the lost part, the kiss that the King of Hell gives him. The touch of the double's dry lips relaxes, rewarding a half-forgotten feeling of the correctness of their actions, a greedy hug from the back can be compared with a living cradle, as if protecting from a cruel world, and the Marine closes his eyes again, finally trusting someone else's caress in full. For so many years, wandering along the edge of the abyss, now he irrevocably fell into its alluring darkness, only slightly wondering why it became so easy and joyful to fly in his soul._

_Taking advantage of unexpected resignation to his fate, the twin breaks the kiss and gently presses on his shoulders, forcing him to stand on his now bare knees, whose rough skin from scars barely felt the coolness of the rocky surface of the floor. With difficulty collecting thoughts together, the Slayer looks around in confusion, holding his gaze on the double, which, with truly feline grace, descended after and with a quiet hiss called one of the frozen demons to him, briskly coping with the tight fastenings of the ancient armor of the Argent. It looks like two drops of water, and at the same time a completely alien face is pressed against the bare groin, and the Dark Lord himself without the slightest hesitation clasps an impressive trunk with his palm, slowly and even with some kind of condescending concern moving it along its entire length. The fallen one shudders - this could not but be pleasant, which gives out a growl through clenched fangs and a quick erection, which in turn made him blush just like a young boy who, by chance, noticed a summer swimsuit at the object of his first, sincere love. The reaction from the deadly warrior is amusing, however, the Lord does not show this at all, continuing to work with concentration with his hand before taking it aside and bending over, easily absorbing the demonic member into a hot and pliant open mouth. The clawed palm of one of the Guardians standing behind falls heavily on the shoulder and gently squeezes it, preventing an attempt to escape._

__\- Your brothers will never harm you again.__

_Glancing briefly in the direction of the light double, the ruler carelessly wipes the drops flowing down his chin and with a single nod of his head gives a silent order towards the detachment that was patiently waiting for its turn, and then again passes the hot flesh between lips wet from his own saliva. Encouraged by permission to act, the fallen draw into their warm embraces, trying to drive away the remnants of the former anxiety with an unusual caress of tongues and hands, but the man himself did not look away from the surprised eyes covered with the film of first lust. The closeness of the mutated, but still desperately beloved brothers, the unnatural warmth of their now huge bodies and the shared need for reunification soothed the fearfully beating heart, allowing at last to let go of heavy thoughts and indulge in a long alluring sin. Still bewildered, the Slayer, with unexpected timidity for himself, responds to a kind of kiss bestowed by one of the Guardians, and for a moment is forgotten again, feeling the wet touches of slimy, whip-long tongues on his own skin, as if vicious care was the right and necessary way to get the long-awaited peace._

_Hands, hot and devoid of dangerous claws, insistently turn their heads to the side, and the Doom Soldier opens his eyes in amazement, noting in front of him the naked flesh of the demon that once hugged his body, which now looked with curiosity from above, tilting his heavy head in anticipation of the merciful king allowing him to take possession of that virgin mouth. The latter did not deprive himself of the opportunity to run his lips wet from sperm along the edge of the auricle and quietly exhale on that one, before unobtrusively pushing and moving away with a dark smile to the others:_

__\- They are your future subjects. Go ahead and take care of them.__

_Perhaps, just a few minutes earlier, he would have jumped in a fit of righteous anger, breaking a sinful but incredibly fragile bond at the root. That's just, now the person did not try to listen to the voice of common sense, finding the strength only to nod his head uncertainly in response and run his tongue along the entire length of the heavy trunk, tasting it with detached interest. The escaping pre-ejaculate turned out to be tart, slightly bitter and giving off sulfur, but it did not repel at all, and therefore not even a couple of seconds pass before the Slayer exhales convulsively and opens his mouth, with unexpected courage letting in a large, dark penis head. It will not work further - the size of the demonic dick is frightening, as well as what is happening in general, but he licks with sincere diligence, collecting each of the thick whitish drops with sweeping movements. Such a thing carried away with its novelty, despite some absurdity, and the Soldier even closed his eyes, so that it would be more convenient to concentrate on the hitherto unknown sensations, even if the slight pain in the strained jaw and the cold of the rocky floor did not allow completely indulging in dirty pleasure. The Dark Lord says something - not hearing, apparently given to someone from the Guardians, the Slayer licks his lips soiled in semen and opens his mouth, but his question was destined to remain unanswered. Taking advantage of a short hitch, the demon grabs the hair with lightning speed and easily lifts its head towards itself in order to burst into the hot throat without the slightest warning: The cock, hard, hot from the circulation of Argent, easily overcomes the resistance of the frightened larynx, and the captivity of strong hands does not allow to move away even for a moment , no matter how desperately I wanted to push the foreign organ back. Without giving time to get used to and realize, the fallen growls dully and immediately resumes sharp, even cruel movements, literally ramming a narrow mouth unadapted to such a thing, however, as soon as he felt the returning hot hands of the double, the person relaxes again, accepting what is happening as perverted, but wonderful in its sincerity care for the changed brothers._

__\- See how good you are doing to your friend. You like to feel useful, don't you?__

_Not being able to clearly answer, the Marine just blinks quickly, brushing away the tears flowing from the pressure, in other things, and such a reaction is more than satisfied - with a chuckle, the Dark Lord gently strokes his elastic, even somewhat feminine buttocks with his palm, before sharply slapping on those , forcing a dick to moan through the raping mouth, which makes the shameful sound more like a plaintive moo, coupled with instantly closed eyes. Unable to realize in time the power of his own responsiveness, the Slayer involuntarily sags in his back, which causes a new smile on the part of the Master approvingly examining the upturned hips. The latter does not allow you to get used to it - Turning to the side of the detachment, now half-naked from the interfering parts of the armor, who is interestedly watching the unusual scene, the twin calls one of the demons with the same hiss in order to collect the pre-ejaculate flowing from careless caress with primordial scientific concentration. Thick grease flows down between the fingers, having understood the unspoken hint, the Marauder, who took possession of the virgin mouth, presses the stranger's head against the strained groin, pushing inward to the possible limit in order to distract from what is happening behind: Responding to that with an approving look, the Dark Lord touches the narrow hole and strokes contour, softening the skin that did not know affection with thick moisture. An unexpected touch to the most vulnerable spot makes you jerk and shrink in fear, however, the expectant double strokes his trembling back soothingly, before carefully pushing his wet finger inside and immediately freezing, helping to deal with the first feeling of fullness in his life. Watching this with even greater curiosity, the demon slows down the cruel pace, and the absence of traces of pain on the precious twin's face is pleased to continue - the second penetrates all the same neatly, without unnecessary haste stretching the trembling passage and preparing him for a quick acceptance. The Slayer frowns with slight discomfort, but the sensations, hitherto unknown, cannot be called unpleasant, especially at that moment when the dark brother touches something incredibly sensitive, something that makes his whole body shudder and break into a sympathetic groan. The inflamed growl of the fallen, who clearly heard someone else's readiness, an invisible smile and the heat of skillful hands, sperm flowing down the throat - all this was too much to even try to somehow realize what was happening. When three fingers were already sliding freely over the flowing moisture, the ruler finally steps back and spanks again, before shifting the gaze of the scarlet eyes that did not bode well for the others and smile, giving silent permission to cover._

__\- Our poor little boy is frozen.__

_Tattoo-covered arms firmly grip the fallen's strong thighs, preventing them from coming off too quickly. Pressing his back to the feet of others and still not wanting to get up from his knees, the Dark Lord laughed at his subjects, not taking his eyes from the trembling twin, whose naked and languishing in need of affection, was taken from both sides. The buttocks and tense thighs were full of marks from demonic claws, in those rare moments when the penis left the developed throat, giving the opportunity to breathe, a desperate groan escaped outside, and the Slayer himself no longer tried to blink away his tears, confusedly surrendering to the guards greedy for living flesh. One of those standing behind twitches - noticing a primitive impulse, the Lord turns his head and quickly licks the painfully hard penis, as if compensating for the forced waiting before showing his perverse mercy again. Truly trained patience needed a reward, and he did not mind satisfying someone else's hunger in order to bring the bright brother to that still unknown result without pain interfering with carefully thought out plans. With difficulty glancing to the side, the Slayer notices in confusion how the horned ones who once watched his fall surround their king, so that without the slightest tenderness they can take possession of his greedy body, honed to take care of his beloved people._

_The Marauder standing behind pushes harder and harder, with each movement hitting exactly that strange, sympathetic place inside, and the man groans pitifully, unable to restrain himself under the yoke of the original pleasure. A hitherto unknown tension in the lower abdomen builds up, causing a desire to relieve himself, and guided by a simple instinct, the Soldier raises one of his supporting hands to clench his own penis with a fist and run it several times along the trunk, listening to the sweetly pulling recoil. At some point, furiously fucking his pliable body, the demon suddenly shudders himself, with a relieved hiss splashing out with something hot, viscous, which poured from the inside to the brim, and the Slayer does not hold back an amazed sob, when the organism already accustomed to the flesh that filled him feels returned emptiness. The gaze of scarlet eyes closely follows how helplessly the naked thighs are thrown up, and the face hardened from endless wars distorts the agonizing need to continue intercourse - involuntarily bending over in the back, the Marine quickly licks the barrel that rapes his mouth and turns his tear-stained face towards the double, which he constantly watched behind his every action. The contrast of the convulsively shrinking hole and the sperm flowing down the spread legs provokes a quiet, dark laugh, but the plea in someone else's gaze does not go unnoticed: lightly slapping on the strong thighs of the fallen, the twin gives the long-awaited permission to three more before resuming the interrupted caress. The muscular body, covered with ancient writings, easily gratified all five at once, like the embodiment of the vice itself, satisfying the most base needs of his loyal subordinates. Having retained boundless love for his people, the Dark Lord took care of himself as best he could, with almost professional passion surrendering to heated intercourse to the Guardians, not sparing his barely returned physical appearance._

__\- They are your brothers. They are your children. Heal their wounds with your endless acceptance.__

_The raping narrow mouth demon senses a regular throb and leaves the throat that has welcomed him. Clawed fingers in a solid ring clasp the trunk wet with saliva and quickly lead along the way, in a frank intention to bring oneself to discharge - Perplexedly noticing this desire, the Slayer, through tears of animal pleasure, again turns a quick glance at the double, whose calmness and as ancient as life itself is a craving for the fallen creatures for some reason again drives away the returned anxiety. And therefore, in the next instant, the person turns his head back to look into the disfigured face and, no longer trying to think soberly, stick his tongue out, finally allowing the seed to descend onto his open mouth._

_With each passing second, both parts were getting closer to each other. The Doom Soldier was no longer afraid, no, now his exhausted body was enjoying what was happening, voluntarily surrendering to the power of modified comrades. The sense of integrity, lost many years ago, is back again, warming like a mother's embrace, and the Marine groans in pleasure from dozens of hugging arms, which were carefully supported from all sides, facilitating the alternate penetration inside. The Dark Lord breathes heavily, tormented by demonic flesh, and his crimson eyes flicker with parental pride in the successes of his creation, whose light gently took in the lost souls of his brothers, just as the Slayer himself again and again took the members of his fallen brothers, dissolving in an unnatural, primal flame. Sharp movements do not pass without a trace - either falling on the rocky floor, then getting up again to resume violent intercourse, the twins came closer and closer to each other until, under the aggressive pressure of the horned, their sweaty, scratched bodies are pressed close, mixing sweat and blood into a single viscous pattern. Tired by a prolonged blowjob, the jaw trembles - once again taking in the tart moisture, the Dark Lord abruptly grabs the double's head, pulling it up by the hair that has grown on the back of the head to dig into wet lips with a deep kiss and pour it into the mouth, which had been collected earlier, open under the influence of a prolonged moan sperm. The thick seed immediately went straight into the trembling throat, the tongues soiled in it intertwined, as if trying to win in an unexpected fight, and not a moment passed before the white liquid flowed down the chin, mixing with the mutual saliva. As if conveying his own sin, the ruler smiled insanely, even with such actions trying to push the moisture deeper, and the man humbly accepted this darkness into his once virgin heart, swallowing and licking his lips without the slightest resistance. The many-voiced growl of loyal subjects causes a smile - turning towards their inflamed brothers, the light and dark twins snuggle together in open provocation, greedily kissing through dripping semen, before breaking into a joint groan full of equal pleasure, when naked bodies are squeezed with clawed hands again. and such an urgently desired fullness returns in one sharp movement from both sides. An echo of ancient pleasure, incredibly sincere in its simplicity, echoed off the cramped walls of the grotto as the rest of the dead Night Sentinels join in a sacred orgy more like an insane feast than a recent act of love to leave numerous marks of fangs and claws, and then caress over cruel bruises. mixing scarlet and white into one._

_**The kiss grew deeper, more violent.**_

_Flesh to flesh, dissolving in a mutual groan of primal pleasure. It was both laughter and crying in one, a cry of painful pleasure could only be compared with the greeting of a barely born child, shaking the dark walls with an aspiration to finally reveal itself to this world as ancient as life itself. Born from a seed divided in two, which now with a sticky liquid did not allow to break the kiss, nurtured by the blood and flame of the Jekkad who froze in anticipation, filled with the tears of the dead Heavens, the return of the legitimate ruler was reflected in the distant restless people and the solemn silence of a narrow grotto, which involuntarily assumed the role of an altar._

_**There was no longer any way back.**_

_Skins are merged together, and tears flowed down the face like wax dripping from a heated candle to leave a graceful pattern on the altered surface, turning it into something new, virgin. Just as the hands of the fallen Creator were shaking, each of the detachment shudders, simultaneously falling on one knee in order to bless the birth of his master who has restored integrity._

_**Be happy, fallen world, because you have your chance to be forgiven.**_

_A thick mixture of brick-red clay and squeezed metastasis essence spiced with dark blood trickling from the severed wrists of each of the horned Guardians. Deep wounds instantly healed again, one had only to give up precious moisture, and soon a dozen clawed hands descend into a vat filled with paint to scoop up the crimson liquid and bring it to the unconsciously lying body after the transformation. Newborn skin is as pure as barely removed parchment, its pale color seemed to shine in the darkness of the gloomy grotto, attracting the gaze of eyes flickering with emerald flame. Not daring to break the solemn silence with a hoarse roar, each of the fallen brothers-in-arms patiently and diligently applied the ancient symbols, now and then lowering palms trembling from the radiated energy into a spacious vessel in order to once again run his fingers stained with a mixture over his strong shoulders and wide back, marking those primitive signs. The toxic sap of the infernal plants was instantly absorbed into the tissues, remaining in them forever. Line by line, mark by mark - every second the virgin body was more and more covered with a pattern of a half-forgotten dialect that praised its rightful master. No one stood aside, sharp claws slightly painfully scratched the delicate skin, as if trying to quickly return that ability to touch, while the demons themselves, childishly jealous of each other, reached out to touch the barely born deity, caressing him scarlet from the pierced in them poison with hands. The first timid embrace was greeted with a general roar, and while the Guardians helped to stand up, surrounding their strong bodies on all sides, the emblem of the lost world carved on the back burned with fire, still uniting the reformed brotherhood._

_The stony vaults of the dimension shudder from the lingering howl of the legions of their immortal people, reflected in a powerful release into the bloody sky with an excess of Argent energy. The Lords who usurped the throne trembled in fear of their arrival, once divided into hierarchical castes, the subjects united again, welcoming the rebirth with the same growl upward, dried up by a long struggle for life, the remnants of meager greenery grew before our eyes, covering the bare rocks._

_The world, abandoned to its own devices, regained its former greatness, just as the forcibly torn parts were reunited into one._

_Tired of the eternal struggle for survival, the fallen creatures knelt, freeing themselves from age-old shackles of bitterness and suffering for long-forgotten sins._

_**_Long live the true ruler of the Jekkad._ **_


End file.
